No Surrender
by Hurt-Comfort.Fan123
Summary: Ok First in my long list of ppv related stories DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Well guys...this is the first entry in the pay per view backstage crap that I was talking about yesterday. Hehe. Also this makes up for the deleted story. FanFiction better not say anything cause I worked hard on this! Lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own the story that this story was based off of :)

Update as of 10 5 12

Hey guys so, as you guys know I took this story down and revised the first paragraph for people who were mislead by the way I wrote this.

_Title: No Surrender_

_Rating: K unless I throw some T in there :)_

Ryah and Katy were at her house watching No Surrender. She wasn't being used that month so she and Katy decided to stay home. Kathy was at her boyfriend's house (A/N: Aww three weeks old and she already has a boyfriend :D) so she wasn't watching the PPV with them.

Suddenly the phone rings. Ryah gets up to answer it as soon as Austin Aires challenges one of the Aces and Eights. Her friend Miranda called her and wanted to make sure Ryah knew what was going on for tonight. Miranda was a creative member for TNA. Ryah talks to Miranda as Katy watches the PPV with disinterest. She was WWE by heart so she didn't know why she was having her watch _this _crap with her. Ryah walks back in the room with popcorn and suddenly Kathy runs in with her boyfriend, Chris.

"Oh my god guys, we're late we know," Kathy shouts. "Chris wanted to watch the PPV, but didn't have enough money to pay for it."

"We wern't expecting you guys home, so..." Ryah's words were cut off by a ruckus on the tv screen. Austin was getting attacked by ALL of the members of Aces and Eights. And pretty much ALL of the Impact Wrestling locker room was coming to his rescue. Ryah sat down with Kathy, a bored Katy, and an interested Chris.

Suddenly Ryah saw something out of the corner of her eye. She tapped Katy on the shoulder who was half asleep. She looked where Ryah was looking and her eyes got bigger. Kathy was watching the brawl not even seeing what happened. Hulk Hogan came out and had a baseball bat in his hand.

He was saying all this crap about how the cops needed to be called and then Bully Ray gets up on the ringpost. They wern't sure of what he said but Taz had a very bone chilling idea of what he said. Ryah got up and grabbed her cellphone. She immediately texted Miranda.

_Hey, whut just happened? -Ryah_

_Hey, I had a feelin u would text me. -Miranda_

_No duh! Whut happened? -Ryah_

_Well, incase you didnt hear Hulk and/or Taz. Jeff just got injured. -Miranda_

_Waz it 4 a storyline. -Ryah_

_No. That's why we needed to get these guys outta here now. They crossed the line. -Miranda_

Ryah dropped her phone as the last text ran through her mind. '_No,_' Ryah thought. '_This cannot be happening._'

Ryah comes in and shows everyone the text Miranda sent.

"Wait, wait, wait," Chris said. "Is she sure that this was a storyline?"

"She's in charge of the damn Bound For Glory series storyline. I don't think that anywhere it says, _Hardy gets injured_!" Ryah screams. Kathy gets up and walks over to her mother.

"Mom, calm down," Kathy says gently. "I'm sure that this was an accident."

"Yea Ryah, chill out," Katy said. "You always get this way when he gets injured."

"Chill out? CHILL OUT!?" Ryah screams. So loud that Miranda probably heard it from Orlando. "How the heck can you tell me to calm down!?"

"Because," Katy said. She got up and put Ryah's head in her hands. "I know that this situation is crappy right now but you got to understand that everything happens for a reason."

"So you think that Jeff getting injured happened for a reason!?" Ryah yelled. There were _no _signs of her calming down.

Katy didn't know what to say. She let go of Ryah's head and walked back to the couch, grabbed her purse and grabbed her coat. She looked towards Ryah. "C'mon Rianda," she said using her full name. The tone left no room for argument.

So she, Katy, and Kathy went out of the house to the front yard. Chris had to leave because of an emergency at work. Katy took her teleporter out of her bag and sat it on the ground. Kathy stepped on first, then Ryah, then Katy.

Soon they were in Orlando. Ryah's phone rang signaling a text from Miranda.

_Hey, we got a problem. -Miranda_

_Whut? -Ryah_

_I think we need to pull the plug on the match. They think his shoulder popped out of place. -Miranda_

_Why do you need to pull the plug on that? Remember Destination X? -Ryah_

_It's a little worse than Sonjay's injury. We tried popping it back into place but he kept crying out in pain. -Miranda_

_SOB, Randa! Luckily me, Katy and Kathy just got here. -Ryah_

_No, Ryah. That's too risky. Plus, Hogan had the place locked up. -Miranda_

_Crap! Ok we have our ID's so it shouldn't be a problem. -Ryah_

_I still don't think its a good idea! -Miranda_

_I don't care Randa. They are NOT getting away with this! -Ryah_

Ryah walked up to the cops that were guarding the building. "Hello, um we work here," Ryah said.

"ID's ma'am," The left cop said.

Ryah gave the cops their ID's. They looked them over to make sure they wern't fakes.

"Ok, you two can go in, but this little missy has to stay with us," The right cop said. He grabbed Kathy and pulled her to the side.

"Oh, she's my daughter. She's with us," Ryah said. She grabbed Katy and pulled her towards her.

"Ok then," The left cop said. "You can go in, little missy."

"Thank you," Kathy said.

They walk inside. Ryah turns to Kathy. "Ok Kathy, I'm gonna drop you off at AJ's locker room. You need to stay there until we come get you."

Kathy nods. Ryah and her walk to AJ's locker room. Ryah knocks and AJ answers.

"What're you doing here?" AJ questioned.

"I need you to watch my daughter for me," Ryah said. "I know she can take care of herself but I just want her to be safe."

"If you wanted her to be safe, you wouldn't have brought her here!" AJ said.

"I know that AJ! But I couldn't leave her alone! So will you?" Ryah said exasperated.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do anyway," AJ said.

"Thanks AJ," Ryah said. She pushed Kathy inside. Ryah left.

AJ turned to Kathy. "So, how are you?" he asked carefully. Kathy shrugged.

"Well, my estranged mother dragged me here. So, pretty much a normal day." AJ chuckled.

"Yea I know what you mean," he said.

_Meanwhile..._

Ryah and Katy walked to Knockouts locker room. They needed to find out where the trainer's room was for tonight.

They ran into Brooke Tessmacher. They asked about the room.

"I think the trainer's room is beside this locker room," she said.

"Thanks Brooke," Katy said.

Part 2 will be up later. :)

123


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey guys if you are reading this...then you know that I am not gonna be able to finish the No Surrender story...reason being, Bound For Glory, its tonight and I'm not gonna be able to write out the rest of it before it starts and TBH Im gonna watch the live preshow on Spike TV tonight. After that Im gonna watch Bound For Glory. Maybe if I have time in the future then Ill finish it off here...but for right now its being discontinued until further notice...believe me folks I didnt wanna do this...but I was in the bath yesterday thinking about Bound For Glory among other things...homecoming, etc...and I totally realized that I didn't have enough time between then and now to crank out the last chapter.

So with a heavy heart I must discontinue the story until further notice

123


End file.
